The Mystery of Percy Jackson
by Hunter Of Nyx
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy who leaves camp and finds an new power and a new family how much does everyone really know about the man named Percy Jackson?, i own nothing rick i the owner rated M because idk were the story will go and I'm paranoid
1. Betrayal

_**Betrayal**_

**This is my first fan fic so let me know what you guys think the characters will be different then how rick wrote them but i hope you guys will like it still.**

**(Percy pov)**

I walked into camp happier then i have been in a month. You see i had just got back from a quest for Athena and Artemis to earn their respect as a man to marry Annabeth. In case your wondering i had to go defeat Landon steal five apples then after delivering those apples i had to beat, not kill but beat a drakon . after careful planning i figured out how to do all this it took me a month but i did it.

As i walk up the stairs to the big house Chiron is as per usual sitting there watching for new arrivals.  
"Hey there Chiron! I'm back and reporting in like i want me to." You see ever since the war with the titans giants and Gia when you leave cap for any reason you have to report back to Chiron so that he can be sure your really ok. Chiron smile seemed forced as he looked at me." Ah percy my boy, I see you have come back in one peace how was your quest?"  
I smiled dismissing the forced smile and laugh,

" hard but worth it, hey do you know were i can find annabeth?"  
At the mention of my girlfriends name Chiron's smile vanished and he looked at me and pointed to the beach" she is down there and Percy promise me something my boy."  
I cocked my head to the side" anything for you what is it?"  
Chiron put his hand on my shoulder" no matter what happens know i am here for you and when you talk to her let her leave before you react ok?"  
I i nod my head confused" sure..." i walk through camp down top the beach and as i am walking i notice that there is nobody around. i shrug it off and walk up to annabeth smiling as i reach into my pocket i call out" hey there wise girl I'm back!" Annabeth turns around and i notice that there are bags next to her she refuses to look me in the eye as she talks.  
"Percy i need to tell you something, I am taking up an offer to restore the Pantheon." I smile and laugh and say as i kneel down,  
"that's great news! now-" annabeth look up and grabs her bags as she looks at me and says,  
"I am leaving today and i am breaking up with you. You're old news Percy and there's a guy named mark who is working on it with me and i want to be with him not you."  
When i hear her say that I freeze, she walks past me and when she is right by my ear she bends down and whispers,"I never really loved you anyways."  
As she walks off i can feel my heart slowly shattering as the wind picks up and the sea rages with 30 feet waves my hand tumbles out of my pocket as i turn and throw the engagement ring at her. The gem in the middle is a perfect mix of a shining gray and a sea green the color of our eyes and the band is made of the same silver that Artemis's chariot is made of. Annabeth stops picks it up and call out" it will be with Chiron." As soon as she is out of sight i scream in rage and the world around me responds the sea roars and rages with 60 feet tall waves the sky clouds over and darkens as 2 feet wide lightning bolts strike down the ground shakes as skeletons rise up and die over and over again. Hours later i finally stop screaming and look around in amazement.  
Shining bright is a barrier of godly energy as the Olympians and most of the minor gods and goddess force the raw power and fury of the world around me to just a small bubble around me but it has cracks and suddenly falls apart. I stand up on the small strip of land that connects me to the now destroyed beach and the gods and goddesses pass out. i run back to my cabin and gather my things and write a letter for everyone that says:  
"Dear family and friends, i am sorry for the damage i have caused but i cant stay at camp anymore it hurts to much after what Athena's Daughter did. Don't look for me i love you all but i wont be back."

_**Now i know it seems stereotypical Annabeth hurts Percy, Percy leaves chaos saves him yadda yadda but its not i swear it on the Styx that there is more to it! ~H.N**_

_**Side note: thank you **_ Gold Testament _**for pointing those out. also i will try and make the chapters longer the next one should be up late tonight (2 am late) or tomorrow night it depends on how in the zone i get :)**_


	2. update info

_**Hey guys, Hunter here. I will have the next chapter up tonight whether it be at 10 pm or 2 am I don't know yet something came up today with family that i had to take care of but after i upload this i will be finishing chapter two :)**_


	3. The Mystery Warrior?

_**The Mystery Warrior**_

_**Hey everyone! Hunter here and before the chapter and answer to a couple reviews!**_

_**To Sithdoom: Here's the new update :p and trust me Nyx will be important along with a few others as I can put only four official characters but don't worry :)**_

_**To elvander72: I wanted my first chapter to grab the attention of the readers and I hate thinking about Annabeth betraying Percy so I decided to do exactly that for the first chapter. But never fear! This hunter of Nyx will not disappoint….. I hope….**_

_**And never fear my readers we will get to Percy this chapter albeit brief but well you'll see :)**_

_**(No-one's POV)**_

Chiron stared off into the distance deep in thought as he half listened to the complaining of Mr. D. It had been five years since Percy had left camp and the search for him had turned up nothing. He remembered the aftermath of Percy's rage like it was yesterday.

_**(flash back to the day after **__**Percy**__** left)**_

The gods had called a meeting on Olympus about Percy's actions. Annabeth was standing next to her mother's throne going over plans, Thalia was sitting next to Artemis's throne most of the camp was there also. Even Chiron was present. The council was in an uproar after they had recovered from preventing Percy from destroying the camp.

"The boy is a threat! We must hunt him down!" Zeus yelled over the rest while slamming his master bolt on his thrones arm. Instantly Poseidon was up seething in rage as was Hades, Hestia, Apollo and surprisingly Artemis.

"No!" they called out as one. Zeus sat back a bit in his throne shocked at the support Percy received. Artemis leaned forward.

"Father we don't know why Percy did what he did. He has proven his loyalty time and time again and he has earned my respect as a man and Warrior despite his lack of skill with a bow." The other gods and goddesses nodded in agreement as she continued, "why don't we find out what happened before judging him? Percy Jackson had lived through two prophesies and two wars. He had more stress put on him during these times and didn't break." The others murmured sadly in agreement remembering the suffering Percy went through. Chiron stepped forward to the center of the throne room.

"Lord Zeus if i may speak?" Zeus smiled in a rare sign of fondness and motion for him to continue, " I know what caused our young hero to break and I swear upon the Styx that what i speak is the truth as i know it." Chiron paused as thunder rumbled and Zeus leaned forward with the rest of the council eager to hear what he had to say.

"After Percy left on his quest for Athena and Artemis Annabeth received her offer to work on the Pantheon as most of you know." Chiron began as the council nodded and Athena looked at her daughter proudly," but what nobody except myself knew, and i only knew from overhearing a phone call, was that Annabeth was cheating on Percy with the mortal who gave her this job named Mark." Chiron paused waiting for it to sink in. Thalia was the first to react as she pulled out her bow and aimed it at Annabeth rage showing on her face but Athena stopped her as the rest of the council finally realized what had happened.

Annabeth finally looked up from her plans as she was pushed to the center of the room. She paled when she saw the outrage and fury of everyone in the room. she fidgeted as the council had a mental debate as how to punish her. Athena gasped in shock suddenly and cried out.

"No! even with what she did that's to harsh!" Annabeth looked up at Zeus as he looked around the room.

"all in favor of the punishment of this Spawn of Athena?" Zeus asked all except  
Athena raised their hands as Athena sobbed softly in her throne Zeus stood up. "Annabeth Chase as punishment for destroying the twice over Hero of Olympus you shall lose any connection to your mother. Any abilities or powers or anything of godly nature shall be removed. You shall remain a Demi-god and clear sighted but that is all." Annabeth fell to the ground as she glowed gray and a ball of gray energy left her and when into a jar that Hestia held. Hestia stepped forward and spoke.

"If the time ever comes that you have proven yourself worthy and Perseus Jackson Hero of Olympus has forgiven you then you will get it back, but not until those requirements are met." Zeus dismissed the council with the parting words." Search for the boy we need to ensure our hero's safety."

_**(end flash back still no-ones POV)**_

Chiron sighed softly as he completely tunes out Mr. D "_Percy my boy, were are you?"_

_**(Thalia's POV)**_

Four years Percy, I thought to myself as I walked around the hunter's camp. Four years since Percy left camp and disappeared without even really saying goodbye. Sure that Kelp for brains left a letter but it didn't tell me anything. I was brought out of my thoughts with a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up into my ladies silver eyes.

"We will find him I promise you Thalia." she said softly. I nodded then suddenly turned to the sound of branches snapping drawing my bow then relaxing only a bit when a young girl maybe 14 stumble into the camp she was clutching something in her hands. Artemis ran up to her and caught her as she fell forward. The girl looked up and whispered softly with a hoarse voice, "He said that I will be safe here but there are monsters back there he needs your help." with that she passed out.

"Take her to the medical tent. Thalia! Phoebe! With me!" Artemis yelled drawing her bow and running into the woods in the direction that the girl came from. As we got deeper into the woods we could hear the sound of battle and strangely enough we could hear a male laughing. When we came to a clearing we could only stand in amazement at the sight.

_**(Percy's POV)**_

I laughed as I danced around the remaining monsters slashing with my duel swords, golden monster dust showing me as I called out to the monsters.

"Is this all that you have to offer?" I ducked under a huge ax and leaped back glaring at an old enemy."You!" I pointed my blades at the Minotaur, "I just killed you last week!" The minotaur actually laughed and then to top it off he spoke!

"This will be your end Bane of Monsters!" The Minotaur roared and charged at me some how faster then the last time I faced him. I raised my blades crossed over each other to block the ax but the force of it sent me reeling. I growled and unleashed my emotions as I shoved the Minotaur's ax back making him stumble. I leap up sideways and slammed my feet into his chest as my left sword changed into a medium spear. Before the Minotaur could react I flipped over my spear turning it with me as it sliced up through his chest. I looked up to be greeted by a face full of golden dust and the sight of the remaining monsters fleeing. I spat out the monster dust and muttered to myself "great now I have to spend even more time tracking them down_" _I brushed myself off but froze at the sound of several bows being drawn and a very very familiar voice that I did not want to hear.

"Drop your weapons and turn around slowly _boy_." I sighed and knowing my armor would hide my appearance I willed my weapons to vanish and did as she asked while activating a feature on my armor that slightly changes my voice. "I'm sorry my Lady but I wont be staying."

_**(Artemis's POV)**_

As the male turned around I studied him closely. He was about six feet tall and completely covered in a strange armor set that seemed alive. It was a mixture of black, silver, gold and blue and constantly changed were the coloring was. It was almost hypnotic. I shook my self out of my thoughts when he said he wouldn't be staying.

"You are outnumbered _boy. _I suggest you come with me if you wish to have a chance at staying alive." I glared at the male as he laughed softly.

"I guess things haven't changed much have they? You Olympians still think that because you are an Olympian you get what you want? And is that any way to treat someone who has been sending maidens to your hunt?" I frowned a bit at that part.

"so your the one who has been sneaking into my camp?!" the male laugh out right then and slowly started walking backwards to the edge to the clearing.

"oh I never sneaked in I'm not that stupid." he froze as and arrow suddenly embedded itself into the ground next top his foot.

"I see you trying to escape. That's not happening." Thalia growled out as she nocked another arrow. The male shook his head.

"sorry but I really have to go." he turned on the spot and disappeared in a swirl of golden fire and shadows. I groaned in frustration then noticed something that shook me to my core.

"Thalia look.." I pointed to were the male use to be. She followed my gaze and gasped as a very recognizable pen suddenly vanished.

"_Percy..."_

_**And that's a wrap folks! I got done a bit sooner then I thought I would tonight. So what did you guys think? Next chapter I plan to introduce one of the following characters: Nyx, Chaos, or Chronos (Did I spell that right?)the primordial. there will be a poll up and as I say on my profile if a poll involves the chapter, the chapter wont be updated till the poll is done.**_


	4. Poll information

_**OK so i have closed the poll. It came out just like i thought. Nyx with the most votes followed by Chronos then Chaos. Nyx and Chronos separated by one vote. HOWEVER! as someone did put in their vote (before i was able to put the poll up in a review) i will consider that to could because said person does read my fic. so that leaves Nyx and Chronos tied... so they will both be introduced. As Chronos is the one that saved Percy he gets first then Nyx. *chuckles a bit* I think y'all will like how Nyx is introduced hehehehe. Anyways i will try to update over the weekend put i am not sure yet as this will be a very very very very long chapter. I will cover Percy's time with Chronos, then Nyx and i will explain the umm time difference between Chiron and Thalia.  
**_

_**As always, Hunter singing off.**_


	5. apology AN

Hey there my faithful readers! hunter here, i know it has been ages since i updated and i am truly sorry i do have a reason though.

1) i lost internet a phone before i could post the update

2) some Kami-forsaken virus wiped out the update along with all my notes on my story so i will be starting from scratch on the next chapter and ones after it. i promise to update asap. i don't know when i will but i will

*bows low* i am sorry again and hopefully i can update soon btw i new poll is up for a potential new story :)


End file.
